Odekake Flan
by Flan495GOMegumi
Summary: This fanfic is based on a short story in Youtube. Semua yang ada di Scarlet Devil Mansion berteman. Mereka akan bersama selamanya. Kau tidak sendirian, Flan... Bad Summary. OOC, GaJe, Typo s , dll. RnR?


ODEKAKE FLAN

By: Tatsubata Megumi

_**WARNINGS: OOC, GaJe, Miss Typo(s), dll.**_

_**This fanfiction is based on a short story in Youtube.**_

_**Disclaimer: Touhou Project belongs to ZUN.**_

Scarlet Devil Mansion, sebuah mansion besar berwarna merah diujung danau. Disana tinggalah gadis _**Vampire**_ bernama Flandre. Flandre – atau yang biasanya dipanggil Flan, selalu dikunci diruangan bawah tanah karena kakaknya – Remilia, menyuruhnya.

"Oh, walaupun hanya sekali, aku ingin sekali bermain dibawah matahari itu!"

Setiap hari, Flan akan berpikir suatu hal yang tidak seperti pikiran _**Vampire**_ lainnya.

'Memikirkan sesuatu yang seperti ini, aku mungkin adalah 'Bagian Luar'-nya _**Vampire**_.'

Flan berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang preman, gadis _**Vampire**_ itu pun merasa sedih.

Tapi Flan merasa bahagia kembali. Karena ia berpikir, jika ia adalah 'Bagian Luar'-nya, jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuknya jika ia tidak menurut oleh kakaknya. Flan pun mengambil payung mungilnya, dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.

"Berhenti disana, Flan! Kembalilah kekamarmu!"

Seperti yang Flan duga, Remilia muncul dengan wajah mengerikan– dimata Flan saja, sih. Sebenarnya, Remilia selalu muncul dengan wajah yang sangat cantik dan menawan. "Tidak, aku akan keluar." balas Flan. Biasanya, Flan selalu menuruti kakaknya. Tapi itu dihari sebelumnya… hari ini, Flan adalah 'Bagian Luar'-nya. Hari ini Flan tidak takut untuk bertengkar.

"Rasakan ini, _**Onee-sama**_! **HIDEBU!**" Sungguh mengejutkan untuk semua orang (sepertinya) karena Flan telah meninju Remilia. Saat Flan sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, Remilia sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Apakah Remilia terpental ke suatu tempat?

Flan mulai berjalan lagi ke pintu depan dengan perasaan bangga.

Setelah Flan melewati lorong-lorong, Sakuya sang kepala _**Maid**_ menghalanginya. "Seperti Remilia-_**sama**_ katakan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu lewat." Begitu ujar Sakuya. Harus diakui, Flan sedikit takut untuk melawan Sakuya. Sakuya punya kekuatan aneh yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Jika Flan membentaknya, Sakuya pasti akan menghentikan waktu dan membawa Flan kembali kekamarnya.

Jadi, tanpa menanyakan atau menjawab, Flan meninju Sakuya. Sesaat Sakuya terpental dan menghilang juga, Flan mulai berjalan dengan perasaan bangga lagi. Tiba-tiba datang beberapa _**Maid**_. Disertai dengan Patchouli dan Koakuma dari perpustakaan dan bahkan Meiling si penjaga gerbang juga datang. Semuanya datang untuk menghentikan Flan.

Tak lama kemudian, Flan meninju semua orang di mansion.

Sesaat semua orang telah terpental dan menghilang, Flan keluar dengan perasaan bangga – dan tentunya dengan sebuah payung mungil. "Jadi ini adalah dunia luar!" Flan sekarang sangat senang. Tidak ada atap maupun dinding, semua yang sekarang Flan lihat sangat terlihat baru dimata Flan. Mataharinya sangat terang dan hangat seperti yang Flan duga. Tapi Flan tidak terbakar karena ia melindungi dirinya dengan payung mungil yang ia bawa. Saat Flan berjalan didekat danau, Flan melihat sebuah Peri dengan sayap es dan _**Goddess**_ dengan topi yang ada dua mata kodok diatasnya. Sepertinya peri itu membekukan boneka _**Goddess**_ itu. _**Goddess**_ itu terlihat sangat sedih dan ia mulai menangis. Sesaat _**Goddess**_ itu mulai menangis, Flan tersenyum dan bicara kepadanya. "Kamu akan senang jika tidak ada boneka yang memulai semua ini, 'kan?" ujar Flan. Sejujurnya, author tidak tahu maksudnya apa.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Boneka itu telah meledak menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" _**Goddess**_ itu mulai mengomel.

"'Kan tidak ada boneka lagi… kenapa ia masih menangis?" gumam Flan, _**Vampire**_ berambut pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan danau itu.

Flan pergi ke Hutan Sihir. Flan ingin menemui temannya, Marisa. Saat didatangi, Marisa terdiam dikamarnya, membelakangi Flan. Gadis dengan topi hitam itu memnggumami sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aah, aku melihat seseorang seperti Flandre! Waktunya beraksi-" seru Marisa seperti orang ngelindur. Kondisi nya tidak terlihat baik. Pandangannya kosong, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan senyuman aneh yang menempel diwajahnya.

Dan ternyata, Marisa sangat sibuk meneliti jamur yang ia temukan, dan membuatnya tidak tidur selama seminggu penuh. Sepertinya Marisa stress karena itu. Flan merasa kasihan dengan Marisa, ia pun mengatakan-

"Jadi jika tidak ada jamur, kau bisa tidur, 'kan?"

BOOOOOOOOM!

Surga Jamur-nya Marisa yang merupakan kamarnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi Neraka Cairan Kental Jamur.

"Jamur-jamur ku!" Marisa histeris. Gadis itu roboh dan tertidur. Akhirnya.

"Dia bisa tertidur sekarang, kenapa dia harus menangis seperti itu?" pikir Flan. Kebingungan, Flan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah Marisa.

Sekarang Flan jalan ditepi sungai. Ia tidak menyukai air yang 'menyembur' itu, tapi sebagai 'Bagian Luar', Flan mencoba untuk berjalan didekat sungai itu. Di sungai itu, Flan melihat Nitori sang _**Kappa**_ sedang mengerjakan penemuan barunya. "Apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Flan. "Halo, Flan-_**chan**_! Ini adalah sesuatu yang kupanggil 'Senjata Kehancuran Luar Biasa'!" seru Nitori sambil memamerkan penemuannya itu. "Dengan suara ombak kematian yang keluar dari mesin ini, 1,500.000 orang akan menghilang dalam sekejap!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Flan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Untuk membuat perang!" seru Nitori bangga. "Jika orang-orang tidak ingin mati, mereka akan membuat sesuatu yang baru untuk membunuh yang lain dulu!"

Apa yang dikatakan Nitori sangat aneh ditelinga Flan untuk dimengerti. Tapi ada satu hal yang Flan bisa katakan akan hal itu.

"Jika begitu, aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik."

BOOOOOOOOM!

Penemuan yang Nitori banggakan itu hanyalah sebuah sampah bagi Flan.

"Apa kamu tahu beberapa banyak barang yang harus kujual untuk membuat barang ini?" Nitori mulai mengomel dengan air mata diwajahnya.

"Dia ingin merusak semuanya, jadi kenapa dia menangis?" pikir Flan untuk ketiga kalinya. Flan pun meninggalkan sungai itu.

Setelah itu, Flan menghancurkan semua nya yang menurutnya aneh. Kotak sumbangan milik Reimu, piring dan gelas milik Yuyuko, dan botol _**sake**_ milik Suika.

Flan pun sadar, dia sendirian.

Ini karena semua orang takut kepadanya.

Perasaan bahagia Flan tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Scarlet Devil Mansion, tempat dimana ia harusnya berada.

Saat ia sudah tiba di mansion, semua yang berada didalam mansion itu entah kenapa terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Disini dan disana, dimana-dimana selalu keheningan yang Flan temukan.

"_**Onee-sama**_! Sakuya! Kalian dimanaaaa?" jeritan Flan menggema diruang tengah mansion itu.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Patchy? Koakuma? Meiling? Kalian disana, 'kan…?" suara Flan mulai melemas. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab.

"Semuanya…? Kalian ada dimana…? …_**Onee-sama**_! Kau masih disekitar sini, 'kan…?" Flan melihat kanan dan kirinya. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang menjawab, dan tidak ada seorang pun disana.

Flan terus memanggil seseorang sehingga suaranya mulai serak. Tapi yang terjadi masih sama saja, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"_**Onee-sama**_! _**Onee-sa**_… huwaaaaaaaa!"

Flan akhirnya menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Tidak asa seorang pun yang berada di mansion itu.

Tentu saja tidak ada. Flan telah meninju semuanya.

Flan akhirnya mengerti mengapa tiga orang yang tadi ia temui menangis.

Hal yang sangat mengerikan; menghancurkan sesuatu.

Tapi sudah terlambat. Flan pikir ia terlalu bodoh untuk sadar akan hal itu. Flan kira ia sangat bodoh untuk berpikir suatu hari Pangeran Bodoh dari Istana akan datang ke mansion dan menikahinya-

-Tunggu, bukan itu ceritanya.

Flan menangis tersedu-sedu, beberapa menit kemudian, air mata nya akhirnya berhenti. Tapi itu bukan karena ia bahagia kembali. Itu karena Flan terasa tersesat dan lupa caranya untuk menangis lagi.

Saat Flan berhenti menangis, Scarlet Devil Mansion menderita penyakit hening yang mematikan (?). Tiada suara orang terdengar. Flan ada disana, pasrah saja dengan semua yang terjadi.

"_**Flan**_."

Saat Flan sadar, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"_**Onee-sama**_…?"

Itu adalah suara Remilia, sang _**Onee-sama**_ tercinta. Suara itu sangat pelan, jadi Flan kira itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"_**Flan**_."

Kali ini, suara itu terdengar sangat jelas.

"_**Onee-sama**_! Kau dimana?" Flan melihat disekitarnya, tetapi Remilia tidak terlihat dimana-mana. "Kau dimana, _**Onee-sama**_? Keluarlah! Jangan jahat kepadaku!" Flan mencari dimana sumber suara itu datang.

"_**Disini, Flan. Lihat disini.**_"

Flan akhirnya menemukan Remilia.

Remilia sang _**Onee-sama**_ tercinta ternyata terpental keatas dan tersangkut dilangit-langit mansion.

"_**Onee-sama**_!" seru Flan bahagia.

Remilia ada di sisi (lebih tepatnya di atas) Flan selama ini. Flan tidak pernah sendirian.

"_**Onee-sama**_! Oh, _**Onee-sama**_!" Flan mengeluarkan Remilia dari langit-langit itu, dan langsung memeluknya dan menangis seketika. "H-hei! Sakit, Flan!" ujar Remilia, tapi ia tidak memarahi Flan. Malahan, Remilia membalas pelukannya dengan pelukan yang lebih ketat. "Okay, Flan. Ayo kita cari yang lainnya." ajak Remilia pelan. "Tunggu, yang lain… masih ada disini?" Remilia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

Bersama Remilia, mereka menemukan Sakuya tersangkut di langit-langit mansion, sama seperti Remilia. "Selamat datang kembali, _**Imouto-sama**_."

Patchouli dan Koakuma tersangkut di dinding perpustakaan bersama. "Hatiku selalu ada di perpustakaan."

Meiling ada diluar, tersangkut di dinding semen. Meiling yang malang, kepalanya tenggelam dalam sekali. "Heh, sepertinya aku yang paling menyedihkan."

Semua _**Maid**_ tersangkut di dinding dapur. Flan pun mengeluarkan Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma, Meiling serta para _**Maid**_ dari dinding maupun langit-langit.

Ternyata, tidak ada seorang pun yang menghilang dari sisi Flan.

Setelah menolong semuanya, Flan meminta maaf karena telah meninju mereka dan juga karena mencuri _** PAD**_-nya Sakuya yang entah kapan itu terjadi.

Semuanya tertawa dan memaafkannya. Tetapi Sakuya suram. Rahasia _**PAD**_-nya ketahuan.

Semua orang di Scarlet Devil Mansion adalah teman.

Selalu bersama.

Seperti mereka yang tertinju dan tersangkut dengan cara yang unik…

Semuanya selalu bersama di tempat ini.

Dan, akhirnya, Flan ingat caranya untuk menangis.

Tapi air mata yang sekarang ini Flan keluarkan bukanlah air mata kesedihan yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya…

THE END

.

.

.

results?search_query=odekake+flan&oq=odekake+flan&aq=f&aqi=&aql=&gs_l=youtube.3...1793.4325.0.4..1446.2j10.12.0...0. 2VmE

Ah, maaf, ya. Kalau fanfic ini super jelek. Megumi author baru sih disini. Masih belajar. Maklum, lah. Namanya juga author baru. Masih 12 tahun lagi. Oke, gak ada yang nanya.

…Jadi, minta review plus kritik dan sarannya, ya, senpai!


End file.
